My Mistake
by ShadowFire24
Summary: JD thouht it would be a good day. He was wrong. What happens when he makes a mistake and Dr. Cox ends up paying for it? This will be slash. JDCox. Please R
1. Good Day?

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. 

A/N: This will be slash. If you don't like that, I'm sorry.

Pairings: JD/Cox, Turk/Carla, Elliot/Keith

Warnings: JDA, DCA, also, I'm not guarenteing that the characters will be in character.

A/N2: For the purpose of this story, Kim doesn't exist. Jordan left Perry after Jennifer Dylan was born.  
_Italics are JD's thoughts_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My Mistake

I walked into Sacred Heart with a bounce in my step. I just knew that today was going to be a good day. I walked up to the nurses station and leaned against the counter. "Hey Carla, what's up?" Carla looked up from the chart she was reading and smiled at me. "Hey Bambi. Not much going on today." I looked at the charts on the counter. "So, what do we have today?" Carla handed me a bunch of charts. "Well, there's Mrs. Davidson, she's got a mass on her pituitary gland and may need exploratory surgery. Then there's Miss Dodgson, she's 17 and has a heart murmur. She came in with chest pains and will probably need a chest x-ray. And then there's Mr. Hudson. Now he's one you want to watch. He came in shaking and talking to himself. Careful with that one Bambi. Something seems really wrong with him."

I just shrugged. "Naw, it's all good. I think I can handle it." I tried to walk by, but Carla grabbed my arm. "Bambi, I'm serious, please be careful. He might not be completely there, you know?" I looked at her for a minute. She was serious. "All right. I'll be careful. Don't worry Carla, I wont do anything stupid." I say as I walk away.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carla watched JD walk away and shook her head. "I hope you don't get hurt Bambi." Then she went back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After checking in with all of my other patients, I went to go see Mr. Hudson. After what Carla had said, I was a little nervous. Hopefully she was just being paranoid. As I walked around the corner, I ran into Turk. Litterally. One secound I was standing up, the next I was on the floor. I looked up at Turk and he was trying not to laugh. I guess I looked kinda funny sitting on my butt in the middle of the hallway. "Hey SCB, what's up?" He looked at me and said, " I am." Dr. Cox happened to hear this and just had to say "Geeze Gaundi, can't you and Mary get a room?"

I looked at Turk and said "He just doesn't get us Chocolate Bear." "I know, but that's ok. We know what we're talking about." said Turk. Dr. Cox looked at us with discust, turned and walked away.

"Well, hey Turk, I'd love to stay and talk, but I have one last patient to check on. Then I get to go home." "That's cool, Vanilla Bear, I'll see ya later." Turk said and continued walking down the hall.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I watched Turk walk away I realized that I wasn't nervous anymore about Mr. Hudson. _I mean, come on, what can happen?_ I'd end up regretting that thought later.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into Mr. Hudson's room and found an empty bed. _Now where did he go? _Suddenly I got a bad feeling. I guickly paged Dr. Cox, telling him I needed help with a patient. Then the door slammed shut.

I spun around and almost screamed. The man, obviously Mr. Hudson, turned around after locking the door. "Hey doc." He was looking at me with some weird expression on his face. "What's wrong Mr. Hudson?" I asked. I was getting really nervous now. _Why was Mr. Hudson looking at me like that? And why did he lock the door?_

Mr. Hudson smiled eerily. "Nothing Doc. I'm perfectly fine. But you, well, you aren't going to be when I get through with you!" By the time Mr. Hudson stopped talking, he wasn't smiling anymore. In fact, he looked, and sounded pissed.

Now I was scared. _What was going on with this guy?_ "Why do you want to hurt me? What did I do?" I asked him, stalling for time.

Mr. Hudson looked at me like it should be obvious. "You let my sister die." He said that almost calmly.

I couldn't think of who he was talking about. I have never 'let' anyone die. "Who was your sister?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Mr. Hudson looked pissed again. "Elaine! You let her die when you could have given her a new heart to save her! She is dead cause of you and that asshole, When I find him, I'm going to to kill him too!"

_Oh, God. If Dr. Cox comes now, he'll be killed to!_ I knew that if Dr. Cox showed up now, anything that happens to him will be my fault. Suddenly I realized that the whole time we have been talking, Mr. Hudson had his right hand behind his back. Now he brought it forward. He was holding a gun. And it was pointed at my chest.

_Please Dr. Cox, don't come. Please just ignore the page!_'

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Newbie, what the hell is going on? Why is the door locked?" I saw the handle moving, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to get in. "I thought you needed me for something! If this is some kind of joke, I'm really going to kick your girly ass!"

_Oh no.  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know this chapter was short. But I wanted to get it posted and see if anyone liked it. If you do, please let me know.


	2. My Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. 

Warnings: JDA, DCA

A/N: All thoughts are in _Italics_

Review Replies:

Scruby: I am glad you like the story so far! I am crossing my fingers that you will continue to like it till the end. Hope this chapter was worth the wait:)

Therm: I should have thought that part out more. Thank you for pointing it out. I have decided to leave it though. Cause I figure that a doctors day is busy even if he only(technically) has three patients. Blood test results, checking on other patients, stuff like that. Did that make sense? I hope so. And I love Hoodie Cox! Elise Davidson got me hooked on that.

XAngst-PrincessX: Don't worry. There will be plenty of JDA in this story! I just like DCA too. Thanks to Elise Davidson. I was more into JDA too, until I read My Control. Awesome trilogy by the way. Thanks for the nice review! And I hope you like this chapter:)

Elise Davidson: Thank's for the review::grins:: I hope this chapter doesn't have too many things wrong. I guess I wanted Carla to basically try to help JD out cause she likes to mother him. Ok, babbling now. I hope you like the second chapter. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked at Mr. Hudson to see what he would do. He went to stand to the side of the door. "Open the door and tell him to come in here." he whispered.

I looked at the door and wished I had the guts to yell to Perry to go and get the police. Instead I opened the door. Perry looked annoyed. When he got a good look at me, his expression changed to concern. Which I have rarely seen on him.

"What's wrong Newbie? Did your boyfriend break up with you? Cause if that is why you paged me, I'm gonna be forced to drag you up to the roof and throw your little girly butt off!"

I looked at him and hoped that he would walk away now. Instead he stood there, waiting for me to answer. I finally said "I have a problem with this patient. Could you come and take a look at him?" I hated that I sounded like I was going to cry. But I was scared that because I paged him to come here, he was going to get hurt. Or killed. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something is wrong with Newbie. He sounds scared. _Great, now I'm starting to get worried._ I hate getting worried. It makes me feel like I'm not in control of the situation. This had better be important.

"Sure Newbie." I tell him and walk into the room.

The first thing I notice is the empty bed. "Hey Newbie, where's the patient you wanted me to look at?" I start to turn around to look at Newbie and hear the door shut. By the time I fully turn around, I see a man holding a gun on me and Newbie.

_Shit. What the hell ticked this guy off?_

"What's going on Newbie?" I ask, hopeing to stall till I can find a way out of this.

"Mr. Hudson blames us for his sister's death Dr. Cox." Newbie answered.

I look over at the kid, and I can tell that he's upset. _He must think this is his fault. Like he can control someone else? _I look back at Mr. Hudson. He looks pretty normal. Which says a lot for what people can hide. He is as tall as me, I think. With blonde hair. That's all I can tell from where I'm standing.

Still looking at Mr. Hudson, I ask Newbie, "Whos his sister?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Newbie look at me and say "Elaine. Remember, she was waiting for a heart? She died before we could get her one."

I glance at Newbie, then back at Mr. Hudson. "We did everything we could Mr Hudson. There was nothing else we could have done to save your sister."

Mr. Hudson looked like he was about to lose it. "You didn't do anything! You just let her lay there and die! And then you just forgot about her like she never even existed!"

I sighed. "No Mr. Hudson, we tried to save her. And we didn't forget her. But as I said, we did everything we could."

"You didn't do enough! You could have given her a new heart, but you didn't! You let her die!" Mr. Hudson was starting to panic. Then suddenly, it was like a calm came over him. He smiled serenly at me and Newbie. I was starting to get scared. Though I'd never admitt it.

Mr. Hudson looked at us and said, "Now, you two are going to walk out of the hospital in front of me like nothing is wrong. And if you try anything, I'll shot you before anyone can tell there's a problem. Got it?"

I look at him increduously. "Do you honestly think we will do that? Come on! We're not that stupid!"

Mr. Hudson gives me a smile of triumph as he point the gun at Newbie's head. "If you don't, I'll just kill him right now."

"No." I practically yell. "We'll do it, alright?"

"I thought you'd see things my way." Mr. Hudson said as he points to the door with his other hand. "Now, Dr. Dorian, you go first. Then Dr. Cox. I'll be right behind you. But just because I have the gun hidden, don't think that it will stop me from shotting either of you."

I watch Newbie go through the door. Then I follow him out. Mr. Hudsin came out of the room next. He is staying close to us. Maybe once we get outside I'll be able to do something.

As we walk down the hall, no one seems to notice that there's anything wrong. I feel like yelling at the people around us that the guy has a gun. But I don't want to risk him shooting Newbie. So I keep quit.

When we're outside, I try to think of something to say or do. But before I can do anything, Newbie starts talking.

"Please Mr. Hudson, none of what happened to your sister was Dr. Cox's fault! I was her doctor. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me!"

"Damnit Newbie! I yell, "Just shut up!"

"Ok Dr. Dorian, I'll hurt you." Then Mr. Hudson took out the gun, lifted it, and shot Newbie. As Newbie fell, Mr. Hudson turned to me and the next thing I know, he's swinging the gun at my head. I felt an excruciating pain at the back of my head. Then everything went black.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Mr. Hudson pointed the gun at me. I couldn't believe he was actually going to shot me. I heard the gun go off. But it took a second for the pain to register. When it did, I fell to my knees. _Oh God, that hurts!_ I look up in time to see Mr. Hudson bash Perry on the back of his head with the gun. As Perry fell to the ground, Mr. Hudson turned to me.

"Now you're going to be the one waiting to find out if someone you care about will live or die!"

As the edges off my vision start to blur, I watch Mr. Hudson drag Perry over to a blue van and shove him in. Then as I felt consciousness slip away, I thought, _this is all my fault_.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope that everyone liked this chapter. It was hard to write. I couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted it to. But I hope it turned out all right anyway. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. I've been watching

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. 

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It will probably be a while before I post the next chapter. I will try to get it posted as soon as I can.

Thoughts are in _italics._

Warnings: JDA, DCA

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I came to, I realized three things. First, I was still on the ground outside the hospital.

Second, I had a terrible pain in my side.

And third, Elliot was leaning over me, asking me to wake up. When she saw that I was awake, she told me to stay awake. Then she turned and yelled at someone out of my line of sight if they had the gurney yet.

_God my side is killing me!_

I couldn't remember for a couple of minutes what had happened. Then everything came back. Mr. Hudson, paging Perry, the gun, getting shot, Perry being dragged into a van, then nothing.

As I open my eyes again, _when did I shut them?_ I look at Elliot. I notice Carla has joined her with a couple of interns. Carla looks worried. Carla must have brought out the gurney, cause I was now being lifted by the interns.

They rushed me into the hospital. I watched the lights on the ceiling as they wheeled me into surgery. I knew that they had to find the bullet and see if it had done any damage.

Carla leaned over me before they pushed the gurney in the room. "You're going to be fine, Bambi." She looked like she didn't completely believe what she just said. But I decided to let it go. I knew she was scared for me. Hell, I was scared. But not for me. I was scared that because of my mistake, Perry wouldn't be coming back. Not alive, that is.

As they are putting me under, all I can think is,_ I hope I make it so I can find Perry.  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I come to with a groan, I realize my hands are bound. For a moment I'm confused. Then I remember. _Damn, I hope Newbie made it._

The back of my head is killing me. I try to stand only to realize that my ankles are also bound. _Well, now what?_

I look around me and figure out that I'm in a basement. I'm sitting in a corner. On the other side of the room, there is a door. It seems to be the only door in the room._ Not that I could make it over to it anyway, being tied up and all._

Now that I know there's no way I can get out, I let myself think of other things. Or rather, other people._ I hope Newbie's ok. Mr. Hudson only shot him once in the side. So maybe it didn't do much damage._ But I'm a doctor, so I know that he could easily bleed out before anyone finds him. I just hope someone found him in time.

I'd never admit this to anyone, especially not Newbie, but I care about the kid. He's a good doctor. Hell, sometimes I think with a little time, he'll be better then me.

Maybe that's why I give him such a hard time. I don't want him getting too good and leaving me behind. But I know there's more to it then that. I just don't want to admit it. Even just to myself. No way will I let myself believe that I like him as anything more then a friend. All right, a good friend. Someone I know will be there for me when I need him. _Oh damn, I think I might actually care about him._

Suddenly I hear footsteps outside the door. Then the door opens. Mr. Hudson walks in. He looks at me and smiles. "Well, I see you're finally awake. Did you have a nice nap, Perry?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask him. He just looks at me for a while. Just when I think he isn't going to answer, he says, "Perry I have been watching you, and your friends, for four years. I know all about you. And your 'Newbie' I've watched how you treat him like shit. But then you watch him when you think no one can see. That makes me wander what you** really** think of him. And how you really feel about him."

I just look at him. At first I think he must be joking. Then I realize that he's serious. I laugh and say, "The only thing I think of Newbie is how much of a girl he is."

He just laughs and says, "You don't think that. That's just your defense against how you really feel. You see Perry, I know much more about you then you think."

I'm starting to get nervous now. But I'll be damned if I'll let him see it. "Why do you think that I feel anything for Newbie?"

"Because Perry, I've watched you dream of him. You can't deny your dreams. You call his name in your sleep. And it's not 'Newbie' you moan. It's JD." Mr. Hudson is smiling at me like he knows more then just what he is telling me.

_Oh God, how does he know about those dreams?_

I try to keep a blank face. But I don't know if I'm succeeding. "How would you know what I dream about?"

"Perry, I told you I've been watching you for four years. So I know when you leave your place. I'm great at picking locks. And you never noticed the camera in your bedroom."

I can't keep the blank look on my face anymore. I'm too scared now. _If this guy's been watching me, has he been watching JD, too?_

Mr. Hudson watches me for a couple of minutes. "Would you like to know if JD dreams about you? Come on, I know you're curious.

As I look at him, I realize he is really enjoying this. But my curiosity got the better of me. "What does JD dream about?" I ask him.

Mr. Hudson just looks at me and smiles.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me now what you think.


End file.
